Souvenirs
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsqu'un accident de la route a pour conséquence la perte de la mémoire d'Helen Magnus. le seul qui puisse l'aider est appelé à la rescousse. 2nd édition corrigé


Bonjour tout le monde

Me revoilà avec une autre histoire (quand je disais que j'avais de l'imagination)

Les personnages de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je prépare une unité commando pour aller kidnapper Nikola, si vous êtes intéresser envoyer vos CV par MP )

Résumé : Suite à un accident de voiture, Helen devient amnésique partiellement, si elle se souvient de l'Histoire de notre monde, elle a tout oublier des gens qu'elle côtoie.

L'action se passe après l'épisode 4x05 Resistance

Merci à **Phenix260 **pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

Souvenirs

O

O

O

O

O

Will poussa un énième soupir en regardant l'église devant laquelle il avait garée la camionnette. Magnus avait eue l'idée de venir ici pour proposer aux Phénomènes qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'église, de venir au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient donc venus dans ce coin paumé du secteur cinq, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que le gouvernement en avait après le Sanctuaire.

Stressé, Will se détendit en voyant Magnus revenir vers lui, mais elle semblait contrariée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas réussit à convaincre les Phénomènes, et ce fut sans doute cette contrariété qui empêcha la centenaire d'être attentive à son environnement et donc de remarquer la voiture qui fonçait à toute allure et tous feux éteints sur elle alors qu'elle traversait la route pour rejoindre Will… La dernière chose donc elle eut conscience fut le hurlement de Will qui essayait de la prévenir, puis les ténèbres envahirent son esprit.

x

x

Will tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Après l'accident, il y avait ramené Magnus en toute urgence pour la soigner. Il avait même du appeler un médecin de l'extérieur, en qui Magnus avait toute confiance, pour cela car il avait beau être un « docteur », ce n'était pas en médecine… enfin pas complètement.

Henry, qui avait rejoint Will dès leur retour était assis sur le sol du couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur et il semblait effondré. Magnus l'avait recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et il l'aimait comme sa propre mère. Il souffrait quand elle souffrait et il détestait cela. Ce ne fut qu'après deux longues heures de soin que le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre de Magnus et s'approcha des deux hommes.

Elle est tirée d'affaire, annonça-t-il, au grand soulagement de Will et de Henry. J'ai pu stopper le saignement au niveau de sa tempe et la commotion cérébrale va se résorber d'elle-même d'ici quelques jours mais d'ici là, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste sous tranquillisants. Elle serait capable d'aller travailler malgré le trauma crânien.

Will et Henry se sentirent aussitôt soulagés, ca n'avait pas l'air trop grave en fin de compte et, étrangement Magnus n'avait que cette blessure à la tête et quelques égratignures, un vrai coup de chance selon le médecin.

Après avoir données les dernières consignes aux deux jeunes hommes, il prit congé et se fit raccompagner à la porte par Bigfoot. Will récupéra donc le poste de Magnus, le temps qu'elle se remette, secondé en cela par Henry et Biggie.

x

x

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Helen cessa enfin de recevoir des sédatifs et Will et Henry attendaient son réveil avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle papillota des yeux, Will s'approcha avec un léger sourire.

- Hey ! Comment vous vous sentez Magnus ? demanda-t-il doucement

- J'ai mal à la tête, répondit la centenaire. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, leva sa main plantée de plusieurs aiguilles, et interrogea ses amis du regard. Henry lui apporta un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine et Will prit place sur une chaise.

- Vous avez eu un accident, fit-il.

- Un accident ? s'étonna Helen. Mais quand ? Et Comment ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas Doc ? demanda Henry, intrigué.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Helen. C'est très flou dans ma tête…

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard songeur. Le médecin les avait prévenus qu'il y aurait un risque pour que Magnus ne se souvienne pas de l'accident, que c'était classique.

Pendant que ses amis se consultaient en silence, Helen regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de toute évidence dans une infirmerie et avait apparemment eut un accident, mais parmi toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, une seule lui sembla être importante.

- Excusez-moi ? reprit-elle. Mais… pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Cette question figea Will et Henry. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, et se sourirent un peu bêtement.

- Voyons Doc, répondit Henry. C'est moi, Henry et voici Will…

- Henry ? Will ? répéta Magnus. Qui ça ?

Ces noms ne lui disaient rien et Will pâlit. Elle ne semblait pas les faire marcher ! Il jeta un regard un peu paniqué à Henry qui avait blêmit. Le HAP s'assit alors de l'autre côté du lit et ils se mirent à parler à la femme entre eux, répondant à ses questions en ayant beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de comprendre…

Il fallut plusieurs heures et des centaines de question pour que Will et Henry constatent les dégâts. Magnus avait gardé ses connaissances passées, donc situées entre sa naissance et, disons, la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, mais elle ignorait tout des Sanctuaires et des personnes qu'elle avait connues jusqu'à maintenant.

Henry et Will la quittèrent aux alentours de vingt heures pour la laisser se reposer, et se rendirent dans le bureau du psy.

- Et maintenant que fait-on ? demanda Henry. Son choc à la tête a été plus violent que prévu, on dirait bien…

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Will en prenant place dans son fauteuil. J'imagine qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire à un moment ou à un autre, le médecin a dit que la perte serait temporaire mais je ne pensais pas que cela lui ferait oublier presque un demi-siècle de sa vie…

- C'est clair… soupira le HAP. Le doc avait dit qu'elle perdrait que quelques instants de sa mémoire, pas toute sa vie…

- Magnus risque d'avoir pas mal de questions encore, remarqua Will. Elle voudra sans doute savoir qui elle est concrètement pour nous et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir y répondre totalement…

- A l'heure actuelle, seule deux personnes pourraient répondre aux questions de Magnus, remarqua Henry. Druitt et Tesla.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'appeler Druitt soit une bonne idée, répondit Will. Et en même temps je suis presque sur que la voiture qui à renversé Magnus était envoyée par le gouvernement. Gouvernement pour lequel travail Tesla…

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et se mirent à réfléchir en silence, essayant de trouver une solution. Après plusieurs minutes, ils furent bien obligés de se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ne pouvant contacter Druitt, à la fois parce qu'ils ignoraient où il pouvait bien être sur la planète mais aussi parce que vus les antécédents qu'il avait avec Magnus, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'aider, ils durent prendre contact avec Tesla.

Après que Henry ait trouvé le numéro de la ligne directe de Tesla, piratant de ce fait pas mal de pare-feux censés résister aux hackers, le jeune psychologue du Sanctuaire prit le téléphone et se prépara à un échange difficile.

- Nikola Tesla, répondit son interlocuteur. C'est pour quoi ?

- Tesla, c'est Will…

- William ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre coup de fil, demanda Nikola avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- Il… Il y a eut un accident, répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil puis la voix de Nikola s'éleva dans le combiné.

- Helen ? demanda-il, cette fois-ci parfaitement sérieux.

- Oui, elle… elle a été blessée, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger, ajouta précipitamment Will. Cependant, elle a subit un choc à la tête et…

- William, gronda soudain Tesla, agacé des hésitations de son interlocuteur. Parlez bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Magnus est amnésique, asséna alors Will. Elle ne se souvient d'aucun d'entre nous, ses souvenirs s'arrêtent un peu après que vous soyez devenus immortels… vous autres.

Un silence lui répondit. Apparemment, Nikola était sous le choc. Helen avait été blessée et maintenant elle était amnésique. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au vampire pour prendre une décision.

- Très bien, William, annonça-t-il. Je rentre au Sanctuaire. Vous, vous essayez de tout tenir en ordre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et de garder un œil sur Helen. Elle est curieuse et pourrait se mettre en danger. Je règle quelques détails ici et j'arrive.

Tesla raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Will de répondre. Le gouvernement en avait après le Sanctuaire, Tesla le savait et sans Helen Magnus, le Sanctuaire était vulnérable et tous ses habitants aussi ainsi que le réseau mondial des Sanctuaires dont la centenaire était la chef. Si Tesla ne faisait pas grand cas des Phénomènes qui séjournaient au Sanctuaire de son amie, il s'inquiétait pour elle et dans une certaine mesure, pour les enfants qui, sans la centenaire, n'iraient pas bien loin dans la protection des Phénomènes…

x

x

Lorsque la sonnette, un peu sinistre, de la porte d'entrée du Manoir retentit, en ce petit matin, Will ressentit du soulagement en allant ouvrir. Magnus posait de plus en plus de questions et avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir du Sanctuaire par deux fois. Elle avait été ramenée dans sa chambre, une fois par Biggie, l'autre fois par Henry, et le Sasquatch l'y maintenait bouclée depuis la veille après avoir condamné les fenêtres, même si la chambre de son amie se trouvait au quatrième étage de la demeure…

Will ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Tesla, encore moins depuis qu'il avait accepté ce travail que lui avait offert le gouvernement, mais il savait cependant que le vampire pourrait calmer Magnus et répondre à ses questions beaucoup mieux que Henry ou lui-même.

Tesla ne perdit pas de temps, dès qu'il fut dans le Manoir, il exigea de voir Helen.

- On l'a enfermée dans sa chambre, annonça Will en lui emboitant aussitôt le pas dans les escaliers et les couloirs.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Tesla, étonné.

- Elle a essayé de s'enfuir, répondit le jeune homme. Deux fois.

- Et vous vous attendiez à un autre comportement ? interrogea le centenaire. Helen ne se rappelle de rien, elle est déboussolée, elle a peur, il est normal qu'elle cherche à quitter cet endroit pour retourner dans des lieux plus familiers, plus rassurants. Elle n'en trouvera malheureusement pas ici…

- Elle a frappé Henry lors de sa seconde tentative, murmura tristement Will. De façon assez violente, du reste. Enfin je veux dire, c'était fait exprès quoi…

A cette remarque, Nikola se tendit. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'affection que Henry avait envers Helen, et vice-versa, même si, en l'état actuel des choses, le « versa » n'était pas spécialement flagrant…

- Comment a-t-il réagit ? questionna Nikola en tournant un coin de couloir.

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, répondit Will. Il ne veut voir personne depuis ce matin.

Nikola eut un reniflement amusé.

_S__'enfermer dans sa chambre, typique d'un gosse_, songea-t-il.

Will s'arrêta devant la chambre de Magnus, incertain, et regarda le vampire. Si eux, par là il entendait Henry, Biggie et lui, avaient été dévastés par la perte de mémoire de Magnus, il n'osait pas imaginer combien ce serait difficile pour quelqu'un qui connaissait Magnus depuis aussi longtemps que Tesla.

Will observa Nikola entrer dans la chambre avec inquiétude, il savait que ca allait être dur pour le vampire de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie l'avait peut-être oublié… Car même si elle leur avait parlé de choses de son enfance, elle n'avait pas mentionné le nom du vampire une seule fois…

Lorsque Nikola pénétra dans la chambre de son amie, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Cette dernière s'était en effet cachée dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'idée de surprendre la prochaine personne qui entrerait afin de sortir d'ici. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise cependant, de voir un homme différent de ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés ! Et un homme séduisant qui plus est ! Helen hésita un moment et finalement, sortit de sa cachette. Immédiatement l'homme se tourna vers elle et la contempla avec inquiétude et douceur.

- Bonjour Helen… salua le vampire.

- Vous aussi vous me connaissez ? demanda alors la centenaire, méfiante.

Dans le couloir, Will baissa le nez et soupira. L'amnésie était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait pensé…

- Nous sommes amis en effet, répondit Tesla en posant une main sur un meuble sans s'approcher plus.

- Si nous sommes amis, alors laissez-moi sortir d'ici, exigea alors Magnus en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon père ! Relâchez-moi !

- La situation en dehors de ces murs est délicate, expliqua Nikola en pinçant les lèvres. En particulier pour toi, Helen…

Helen soupira d'agacement en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici aussi facilement, mais en avait-elle vraiment envie, en fin de compte ? Après tout, les habitants de ce manoir semblaient l'apprécier et lui avaient donné tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, ou presque. Et puis l'homme qui lui faisait face était plutôt mignon…

- Pourrais-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Helen.

- Pardonne-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Nikola Tesla… répondit le vampire en se redressant avec un délicat mouvement du menton.

Helen s'approcha alors de lui et l'observa avec attention. Elle nota les mains longues et délicates de l'homme, son port de tête droit et fier… Un aristocrate, à n'en pas douter. Elle remarqua également la tendresse dans son regard et l'inquiétude qui semblait lui raidir les épaules.

Pinçant les lèvres, Helen prit place dans le canapé et invita d'un geste de la main son visiteur à faire de même. Nikola s'installa près d'elle, suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'effaroucher, et ils passèrent le restant de la journée à discuter, Nikola racontant à Helen certain des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans le passé, notamment à Oxford, pendant leurs études en dix-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-huit.

Il lui parla de leur rencontre à Oxford, de la création des Cinq, du secret qu'entourait cette dénomination, de la mise en place des Sanctuaires à travers le monde… Il était en train de lui raconter comment elle avait capturé un Phénomène géant en Afrique lorsqu'il réalisa que la centenaire s'était endormie. Avec un sourire attendrit, Nikola quitta alors le canapé et l'enleva dans ses bras pour aller la déposer sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures puis, après, une légère hésitation, déboutonna le pantalon de la Victorienne, la recouvrit de la couverture pour préserver sa pudeur avant de le lui retirer et de le poser soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ne toucha pas à son corsage et après s'être assuré qu'Helen dormait profondément en étant installée du mieux possible, Nikola sortit de la chambre, donna un tour de clef dans la serrure de la porte et se rendit dans le bureau de Will.

Il entra sans frapper et se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit, dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau, sous le regarda intrigué du psy. Sans rien dire, Will se leva alors, mettant de côté les rapports qu'il était en train de rédiger et alla chercher une bouteille de vin qu'il gardait toujours dans un petit frigo. Il servit un verre pour le vampire et le lui tendit. Nikola le remercia d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un soupir.

- Comment ça a été ? demanda alors jeune homme, prudent.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'ait cru, répondit Tesla.

- C'est compréhensible, remarqua Will. J'ai eut du mal à y croire la première fois…

- Le fait est, William, que le Sanctuaire est vulnérable et si votre manque de foi n'est pas vraiment un problème, celui d'Helen risque d'être plus problématique, répliqua Tesla agacé.

Will senti une pointe de colère l'envahir, cet homme était vraiment détestable parfois ! Mais sa colère retomba assez vite lorsque Tesla laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Il semblait fatigué mais aussi sur les nerfs et cela surprit Will. Il avait toujours vu Nikola arrogant et sûr de lui, le genre d'homme sur qui tout passait sans jamais l'atteindre… Tesla n'aimait pas montrer ses vrais sentiments, mais son départ précipité de son labo, où il avait sans doute laissé plusieurs de ses travaux sans surveillance et l'inquiétude de voir Helen si vulnérable, l'avait laissé épuisé émotionnellement parlant. Et puis il avait bien le droit d'être fatigué de temps en temps… Il avait beau être immortel et vampire, il avait lui aussi des passages à vide…

Nikola se leva soudain, vida son verre d'une gorgée et quitta le bureau de Will pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Etant un vampire, Nikola n'avait pas besoin de dormir, en théorie, mais parfois sa fatigue était telle qu'il devait s'allonger, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Allongé, dans la noirceur de la nuit, Nikola eut une dernière pensée pour Helen avant de s'endormir.

x

x

La porte de la chambre d'Helen ne se rouvrit que le lendemain matin, lorsque Nikola lui apporta son petit-déjeuner. La veille, son amie n'avait pas cherché à l'attaquer et l'avait même écouté. Will avait alors pensé que Tesla aurai plus de chances de l'amadouer si c'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle. Étrangement, le vampire n'avait pas vraiment protesté.

Le voilà donc, lui, Nikola Tesla, le plus ingénieux des génies de son époque, portant un plateau comme un vulgaire domestique ! Avec un reniflement agacé, le vampire pénétra dans la chambre de son amie, sans vraiment faire attention à son entourage et Helen en profita. Elle jaillit aussitôt de sa cachette, un vase de la Dynastie Ming dans les mains et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le crâne du vampire.

Nikola, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut déstabilisé un instant, et du poser un genou à terre sous la force de l'impact, lâchant le plateau sur le sol où il se répandit en inondant la moquette de thé brulant. Cela laissa à Helen le temps du courir vers la porte laissée ouverte, mais elle ne put jamais l'atteindre. Dès l'instant où il avait était attaqué, Tesla s'était transformé, puis utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, il s'était déplacé jusqu'à la porte pour la claquer d'un coup sec au nez d'Helen et lui faire barrage.

Helen eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la porte passer de ouverte à fermer en un centième de seconde, puis son attention se porta sur l'homme planté à quelque centimètres d'elle, une grande main grise plaquée sur le bois sombre de la porte, et la peur prit le dessus sur son envie de s'enfuir. Elle recula alors, trébucha, et tomba assise sur le sol en poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Le grognement du vampire lui fit relever la tête et son visage se décomposa de terreur.

L'homme qui semblait si gentil hier était devenu une créature monstrueuse, à la peau grisâtre, à la dentition digne des plus grands fauves, aux comme remplis d'encre, noirs avec un reflet couleur de sang et aux ongles démesurés, pointus, noirs, tels des griffes. La centenaire se rappela aussitôt une image et reconnu la créature : un vampire !

Incapable de bouger, Helen recula de quelques centimètres sur le sol. Son esprit humain reprenant alors le dessus sur le vampire, Nikola reprit forme humaine et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la rassurer mais Helen continua à reculer, raclant ses talons sur la moquette rouge en murmurant encore et encore le même mot. Elle était terrorisée. Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma avant de s'adosser contre la porte de bois clair. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort, ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait une humidité étrange sur ses joues… Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle ait entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer à clé…

Helen passa le reste de la journée dans la salle de bain, effrayée par la vision cauchemardesque qu'elle venait de voir, les larmes inondant son beau visage blême.

Nikola pénétra dans la cave à grands pas. Il avait quitté la chambre d'Helen, fermé la porte à clef et dévalé les escaliers aussi vite que possible sans s'arrêter une seule fois en chemin. Alors qu'il cherchait un grand cru, le plus inestimable possible, le même mot ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_Monstre_.

Avec brutalité, Nikola repoussa dans le casier une bouteille qui ne lui convenait pas.

_Monstre. _

Il rejeta une seconde bouteille qui tinta de mécontentement.

_Monstre._

Soudain, il laissa tomber sa tête contre les bouteilles et donna un léger coup de poing sur le vieux bois ouvragé du casier. Il gémit longuement et serra les mâchoires. Il appuya ensuite son front contre les étagères poussa un profond soupir.

_Monstre. _

Tout à coup, il se redressa, poussa un cri de rage et asséna un violent coup de poing le mur de pierres le plus proche. Ses phalanges craquèrent sinistrement mais il n'exprima même pas sa douleur. Cela le mettait hors de lui d'être aussi impuissant à protéger Helen !

Nikola était tellement occupé à ressasser les dernières paroles d'Helen qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de l'un de ses enfants.

Henry, en sortant de son labo, avait vu le vampire traverser le manoir comme dans un état second, plus pâle qu'un mort. Il l'avait donc suivit, intrigué, des fois que le vampire ait eut une nouvelle idée pour faire sauter le bâtiment, et avait assisté en silence à la scène dans la cave à vin.

- Mec ? appela doucement le HAP en s'approchant, néanmoins prêt à fuir à toutes jambes.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Heinrich ? demanda le vampire tous en reprenant la recherche de sa bouteille de vin, comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment va Magnus ? demanda l'autre. J'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé…

- Elle risque d'être furieuse d'avoir cassé un vase inestimable, lorsqu'elle retrouvera la mémoire, répondit le vampire en serrant les lèvres. Ah ! Voilà qui est parfait !

Il tira une bouteille couverte de poussière et se détourna pour chercher un tire-bouchon sur la table la plus proche. La réponse du vampire arracha à Henry une grimace. Il comprit alors que Tesla avait lui aussi subit la violence de leur amie commune…

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'approcher de nouveau, annonça soudain Nikola, sachant que le loup-garou avait comprit.

Le bouchon de liège émit un « pop ! » et le Serbe le porta à son nez pour le renifler avant de hocher la tête, apparemment satisfait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Henry. Vous êtes pourtant venu exprès pour elle…

Un silence s'installa et Nikola baissa la tête. Il posa la bouteille sur la table, sa main sur le goulot et ses doigts se resserrent soudain autour.

- Elle m'a vu telle que je suis vraiment, répondit-il à voix basse, les mâchoires serrées.

_Monstre._

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous occupiez d'elle à présent, continua Nikola en fronçant les sourcils. Vous, Heinrich, ou alors William, mais pas moi.

Nikola quitta alors la vaste pièce voutée avec sa bouteille, laissant-là un Henry inquiet et troublé…

x

x

Suivant le conseil de Nikola, ce fut Will qui apporta le petit-déjeuner d'Helen le lendemain matin. Cette dernière était toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain et n'en sortit pour manger qu'une fois sûre d'être à nouveau seule.

Les jours passèrent ensuite et c'était à chaque fois le même rituel. Will ou Henry apportant les repas une fois l'un une fois l'autre, ou bien de quoi occuper la centenaire qui n'avait toujours pas le droit de quitter sa chambre. Cette dernière se réfugiait du reste dans la salle de bain dès que la clé était insérée dans la serrure et Nikola, blessé plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait pensé par les paroles de son amie, restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans l'un des labos du Sanctuaire…

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque lorsque Will réussit enfin à faire sortir Magnus de la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle se réfugiait à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait la voir. Will lui proposa alors de visiter le Sanctuaire. Il pensait que si Magnus voyait déambulait dans ce lieu familier où elle avait passé le siècle dernier, peut-être retrouverait-elle la mémoire. Malheureusement, si la visite avait bien commencé, elle se termina relativement mal… En effet, profitant de sa relative liberté, Magnus parvint à déjouer l'attention de Will et l'assomma avec un gros livre avant de prendre la fuite…

Lorsque Will reprit connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard, il mit aussitôt le Sanctuaire en alerte, ce qui ferma toutes les portes anti-feu, verrouilla les fenêtres et les accès sur l'extérieur, avant de courir jusqu'au labo de Tesla pour le prévenir.

Dire que le vampire était furieux en apprenant la nouvelle était un euphémisme. Il ordonna sèchement à Will de savoir impérativement si Helen était restée dans le manoir ou bien si elle avait réussi à filer avant que les portes ne soient scellées…

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses que les habitants du manoir se rendirent à l'évidence : ils avaient désormais une amie amnésique, indomptable et terrorisée qui déambulait dans les rues de la ville…

x

x

Helen déambulait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant dans les rues de la Vieille Ville. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la fuite, sa seule et unique pensée avait été de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les habitants terrifiants et cinglés de ce « Sanctuaire ». Cependant, maintenant que la nuit commençait à tomber, elle n'avait nul part où aller… De plus, elle n'avait ni papiers d'identité, ni argent, et elle se sentait suivie, même si quand elle se retournait, elle ne voyait personne…

Frigorifiée et commençant à avoir faim, elle trouva finalement refuge dans un hangar abandonné qui sentait le poisson pourri. Vraisemblablement, cela ne sembla pas arrêter ses poursuivants qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le hangar. Les balles se mirent soudain à pleuvoir sur la centenaire qui, après un bond de terreur, parvint tant bien que mal à se protéger derrière tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Alors qu'elle traversait une allée pour se cacher plus loin et tenter de quitter cet endroit où des fous furieux semblaient en avoir après elle, la jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur quand quelque chose lui brula la jambe. Elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol de béton en se blessant aux coudes. Se tournant sur le côté, elle regarda sa jambe droite et y vit du sang en grande quantité.

A découvert, assise sur le sol de béton, incapable de se lever à cause de sa blessure à la jambe, terrorisé, la centenaire ferma les yeux. Elle entendit ses poursuivants approcher et perçu des chuchotements. Soudain, des détonations retentirent de nouveau et Helen se roula en boule en protégeant sa tête de ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer en criant qu'on l'épargne et tout à coup, ce furent le clic-clic des pistolets vides qui se firent entendre avant qu'un épais silence ne tombe sur le hangar tout entier.

Lorsque les armes furent vides de toutes munitions, Helen s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée. Prudemment, elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour tomber sur une silhouette qui lui rappela quelque chose. Nikola se pencha sur elle et voulu lui parler mais ceux qui en avaient après Helen cherchèrent à s'en prendre à lui et Helen vit aussitôt les iris du vampire passer du bleu-gris au noir intense lorsque le vampire fit appel à ses pouvoirs, avant que ses canines ne poussent…

En quelque secondes, Nikola s'était débarrassé de ses assaillants et était de retour auprès d'Helen mais la jeune femme était perdue, l'être qui était devant elle était une créature que l'on disait maléfique, mangeuse d'humains, dans le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait, et pourtant cette même créature venait de la sauver en s'interposant entre les balles meurtrières et elle… Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser…

Nikola avait réussit à retrouver Helen juste à temps grâce à son odorat de vampire particulièrement développé qui avait eut tôt fait de détecter l'odeur de son sang à travers les millions d'odeurs plus ou moins pestilentielles de la ville… De plus, il la connaissait par cœur, cette odeur, même s'il n'y avait jamais goûté.

Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue à terre et à la merci de ces hommes armés, son cœur avait raté un battement et il avait sentit la rage l'envahir. On ne touchait pas à _son_ Helen sans en subir les conséquences !

Nikola se souvint alors que son amie était blessée et, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus, il reprit forme humaine et s'agenouilla devant elle en douceur. Une fois à côté d'elle, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et ôta sa cravate pour lui faire un bandage de fortune. De plus, il fallait qu'il cache ce sang car l'eau lui montait déjà à la bouche…

Une fois les premiers soins prodigués, Nikola hissa Magnus dans ses bras et reprit la direction du manoir. Helen, elle, regarda cet homme qui venait de la sauver avec un regard neuf. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure en se souvenant des paroles qu'elle avait proférées à son égard. Maintenant elle ne les pensait plus… ou pas complètement du moins. Enfin elle ne savait pas trop en fait…

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle néanmoins, accrochée au cou du vampire.

- De quoi ? demanda Tesla, surprit.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous traiter de monstre, ce matin…

- J'accepte tes excuses à une condition, répondit le vampire avec un sourire amusé.

- Laquelle ?

- Promets-moi que tu ne quitteras plus le Sanctuaire et que tu ne chercheras plus à le quitter, du moins pas sans demander, exigea Nikola. Je sais que tu dois t'y sentir prisonnière, que tu as peur de nous, mais tu y es en sécurité.

- Je vous le promets, répondit la Victorienne dans un murmure.

Comme Nikola l'avait hissée sur son dos, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ayant eut son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

En réalisant que son amie dormait, Nikola eut un sourire. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde, y comprit pour lui. Les hommes armés qui s'en était pris à Helen avaient étés envoyés par le gouvernement pour ramener Tesla à ses inventions, de force, visiblement, et le vampire du les semer par deux fois en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique avant de pouvoir enfin être en sécurité entre les murs du Manoir.

x

x

La première chose qu'Helen remarqua le lendemain en se réveillant, fut la présence du vampire dans sa chambre, installé dans le canapé. Après l'avoir couchée dans son lit, Nikola n'avait put se résoudre à laisser Helen seule, il était donc allongé sur le canapé, en bras de chemise, le col ouvert sur son torse imberbe. Il avait rabattu le plaid en polaire sur lui et se servait de son bras droit comme oreiller.

_Il m'a veillée toute la nuit_, pensa Helen, surprise, en se redressant sur un bras.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en songeant à l'homme assoupit devant elle. Il était évident qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et même qu'il devait l'aimer vu les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois…

La centenaire repoussa alors ses couvertures et se leva. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, et caressa doucement la joue du vampire. Il ne broncha pas. S'agenouillant près du canapé, elle effleura des mèches châtain du bout des doigts puis passa la main dans les cheveux en brosse, ce qui eut comme résultat un gémissement dans la part de Nikola qui bougea légèrement la tête. Aussitôt, Helen recula sa main mais le vampire n'avait pas l'air d'être contre la douce caresse. Réconfortée par cette idée, Helen eut un sourire et fit lentement descendre sa main sur le puissant torse, puis de plus en plus bas, faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise un à un… avant d'être arrêté net par la poigne puissante du vampire qui lui enserra le poignet sans toutefois le lui broyer.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda alors le vampire, encore légèrement endormi.

- Je te remercie juste… murmura Helen en défaisant les doigts du vampire grace à une torsion de son poignet.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre du serbe puis joua avec la boucle en argent de la ceinture avant d'effleurer le pantalon de costume bleu. Elle put alors sentir qu'elle ne laissait pas le vampire indifférent et alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du vampire, qui ne cachait rien du désir qu'il éprouvait pour la femme devant lui, celui-ci l'arrêta de nouveau et s'assit aussitôt, les joues légèrement rouges mais les sourcils froncés.

- Arrête, gronda Nikola en se levant

- Pourquoi ? demanda Magnus, un peu surprise. Tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question prit le vampire au dépourvu. Helen profita de sa surprise pour se relever et se rapprocher de lui. Nikola Tesla était un homme beau, il était impossible de le nier. Grand, mince, musclé, très intelligent mais aussi très tendre, il avait tout l'air du Prince Charmant. Du moins, c'est ainsi que le percevait Helen, en excluant son côté vampire, bien entendu.

En comprenant les désirs de son amie, Nikola s'éloigna d'elle, troublé.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, affirma alors Helen. Et je t'aime bien moi aussi… Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette affection mutuelle ? On pourrait bien s'amuser, tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmura Nikola, les sourcils froncés. Oui, j'aime Helen Magnus, mais tu n'es pas la femme que j'aime. La Helen que je connais n'aurait jamais agit ainsi…

- Pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors ? demanda Helen en haussant un sourcil. Je suis là, toute à toi, je pourrais très bien te haïr mais je ne m'en souviens pas… Profites-en…

- Non.

Agacée, Helen serra les mâchoires.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne me désires pas ? Pourtant…

- Parce que je t'aime trop pour ça, la coupa le vampire, les joues un peu rouges. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais profiter d'une quelconque faiblesse pour m'imposer à toi. Je t'aime et je te désire, oui, tu en as la preuve, mais tu n'es pas _mon_ Helen.

La centenaire recula face aux paroles du vampire, blessée. Nikola poussa alors un soupir et préféra quitter la chambre et regagner la sienne. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, très froide… et aussi d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Au moins trois cent ans d'âge, pour se remettre de sa dernière émotion…

x

x

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et tout le monde était couché, excepté Nikola, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse à la douceur de la main d'Helen, plus tôt dans la journée, et son regard blessé ne cessait de le hanter.

Ce furent des coups frappés à sa porte qui le sortirent de ses réflexions. Surprit d'être dérangé à une heure aussi tardive, le vampire, qui était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublait sa chambre, en tenue décontractée, donc simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en satin bleu, pieds et torse nu, se leva et alla ouvrir au visiteur.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Helen ! Prudent, le vampire recula, mettant ainsi de la distance entre la femme et lui. Celle-ci prit cela pour une invitation à entrer et avec un soupir discret, Nikola referma la porte après elle.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure… murmura Helen en regardant autour d'elle, les doigts crispés sur sa robe de chambre. C'était indigne de moi.

- C'est oublié, répondit le vampire en se détournant.

Nikola ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Helen, il n'avait jamais pu, du reste. La seule faiblesse du vampire qu'il était, était une femme au caractère bien trempé. Elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, il n'avait pas hésité à laisser tomber des inventions en cours pour venir l'aider…

Cet attachement qu'il avait pour la centenaire avait du reste bien fait rire le reste des Cinq, lorsqu'il l'avait apprit et pendant de longues années, Nigel, John et James s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour mettre leur vampire d'ami en boîte dès qu'Helen était dans les parages…

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la femme devant lui et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée, il lui proposa de prendre place dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Helen demanda alors à Nikola de lui parler des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et le vampire se fit une joie de lui raconter toutes leurs petites mésaventures, même les ratés les plus mémorables.

Il en était à leur visite des catacombes de Rome lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'Helen s'était endormie, la tête appuyée sur son bras replié sur l'accoudoir du canapé. D'abord hésitant, le vampire décida finalement de la garder avec lui cette nuit. Il aurait ainsi moins de chance de la réveiller en l'emmenant dans son lit qu'en la portant à travers tout le Sanctuaire.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que la jeune femme était confortablement installée, il prit la direction de la salle de bains dans l'idée de prendre une nouvelle douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'allongeait dans le grand lit aux côtés d'Helen profondément endormie. Cette dernière vint alors, inconsciemment, se blottir contre lui pour réclamer un peu de chaleur, que Nikola lui offrit bien volontiers en la prenant avec douceur dans ses bras…

x

x

Au petit matin, lorsqu'Helen ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de pourquoi elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, et aussi pourquoi elle était dans un lit avec Nikola Tesla… Elle eut soudain un sourire en se remémorant les derniers jours passés. Elle avait effrayé et frappé ses amis et à cette pensée son sourire se transforma en grimace. Des brides de souvenirs datant d'avant son accident lui revinrent par vagues et elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa mémoire pendant la nuit. Certains passages étaient toujours flous, mais tout semblait revenu, dans l'ensemble.

Un mouvement de la part de Nikola la tira de ses pensés. Le vampire venait de raffermir sa prise sur elle. Helen lui jeta un regard empli de tendresse. Hier, elle lui avait offert ce qu'il voulait depuis un siècle et demi, elle avait même insisté, mais il avait refusé…

Helen rougit violemment au souvenir de sa main indiscrète. Elle avait osé avoir un tel geste sur Nikola ! Quelle aplomb pour elle qui, malgré les années écoulées, avait encore quelques restes bien ancrés de son éducation de femme du dix-neuvième siècle !

Et pourtant le vampire n'en avait pas profité… Il avait _catégoriquement_ refusé de profiter de la faiblesse passagère de son amie et si elle avait insisté encore un peu, il l'aurait probablement malmenée… Cependant, il lui avait avoué l'aimer…

Helen sortie la main de sous la couverture et caressa tendrement la joue du vampire, celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et l'attrapa avec douceur, pensant qu'elle recommençait comme la veille.

- Bonjour Nikola, salua Helen avec un sourire amusé.

Le vampire comprit aussitôt. Helen avait retrouvé la mémoire ! Ses épaules se détendirent immédiatement et, lui attrapant le visage, il l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant de reculer, souriant. Helen pris alors à son tour le visage de Nikola entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serbe, qui répondit avec tendresse à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nikola jeta un regard interrogateur à Helen.

- Pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait hier soir, expliqua Helen avec un léger sourire. Je sais à quel point tu as du souffrir de me voir aussi affaiblie, et je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé non plus… Il faut bien l'avouer.

Le vampire eut un reniflement amusé à la dernière partie de la phrase. Pas aidé ? Helen l'avait provoqué, oui ! Il eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

- Tu ne t'es pas montrée des plus sages en effet… ronronna-t-il. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner…

Un sourire taquin étira son visage triangulaire et Helen eut un éclat de rire. Nikola ne changerait jamais, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Avec un sourire amusé et sous le regard tendre d'un homme qui l'aimait avec patience et passion depuis plus d'un siècle, Helen se blottit confortablement entre les bras puissants du vampire. De toute façon, elle avait suffisamment confiance en Will pour qu'il s'occupe encore un peu de son Sanctuaire car elle avait décidé de profiter encore un peu de son vampire, sachant parfaitement qu'il repartirait bien assez tôt pour son labo gouvernemental…

- Ne pense pas à ça, murmura alors une voix douce à son oreille. Je ne partirai pas tout de suite, pas avant d'être sur que tout va bien. Que _tu_ vas bien…

Helen sentit les lèvres douces de Nikola se poser sur son front avant que le sommeil ne la gagne, la plongeant dans un monde de rêve… ou bien était-ce des souvenirs ?

FIN


End file.
